


Morning Glory

by SugarCrystal



Series: Bunkmates with Benefits [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: Gratuitous sex with a bit of banter, and that's basically it. Follows on fromCotton CandyandUp in Smoke.





	Morning Glory

"17, 18, 19...," Rimmer counted.

Lister stirred and woke gradually, eventually propping himself on an elbow to enjoy the delectable sight that was Rimmer's morning workout, the way his arse bounced in his white boxers as he did jumping jacks.

"24, 25, 26..., morning, Lister."

"Morning, Rims," Lister smirked, reaching for his cigarettes.

"29, 30!" Rimmer stopped jumping and switched to doing squats. "1..., 2..., 3...," 

Lister lit a cigarette and fixed his eyes on Rimmer's legs, enjoying the sight of the flexing muscles.

"You know, you could benefit from a bit of exercise yourself, miladdo," Rimmer remarked. "6! You're always lounging in bed, smoking and eating junk. 7! It's bad for your heart. 8!"

"There's other types of exercise," Lister smirked as he took a drag of his cigarette. "That we both benefit from."

"Horny goit," Rimmer grumbled. "And, 10!" He stopped doing squats and started on lunges. "Seriously, Listy," he continued between lunging. "I worry about you. All that beer and curry and slobbing around, it can't possibly be healthy." He stopped exercising and straightened up to give Lister a serious look. "What if you have a heart attack, eh?"

"What, in my twenties?" Lister snorted.

"No, in your forties," said Rimmer sombrely. "The way you're going, that's how you're likely to die in the end, furred arteries and a coronary before you're fifty. I don't want that to happen."

"Awww, Rimsy, do you care about me?" Lister teased.

"Of course, I do, you're my...," Rimmer paused to think. What exactly was Lister? They'd never discussed it. Boyfriend? Partner? They didn't really have that sort of relationship, they just had sex a lot. Friend with benefits? That would require having been friends to begin with. "Whatever it is you are," he shrugged. 

"A hole you stick your dick in?" Lister suggested, smirking.

"Don't be vulgar, Lister," Rimmer scowled and resumed his exercises whilst Lister resumed watching him and smoking.

Lister might not have had any real interest in taking any exercise or eating healthily but he hardly objected to Rimmer doing so, not if it helped him to stay looking like that, helped him to keep that tall, firm, slender figure with the taut arse. Rimmer wasn't rippling with muscle but he was certainly toned and neither his tight uniform trousers nor his boxers did anything to hide it. That body topped with a handsome face just looked too damned good whether in his pristine uniform or in that tight white underwear. He was supremely fuckable and he was all Lister's. After all, no one was else was shagging him. The more Lister looked at him, the more he wanted to drop to his knees and worship every inch of that divine body. He stubbed out his cigarette and dropped out of his bunk to the floor.

Rimmer briefly wondered if Lister was about to join in with exercising and was taken aback when Lister knelt by Rimmer's legs and began to slowly kiss his way up Rimmer's left calf and thigh. 

"Er, Lister..., what are you doing?" said Rimmer in a tight voice.

"Kissing you," Lister purred.

Rimmer's breath hitched in his throat as Lister reached his groin and paused to mouth at his cock through the fabric of his white boxer shorts, he swallowed hard and gripped Lister's shoulders. Lister continued, slowly rising to his feet to kiss up Rimmer's stomach and chest through his tight t-shirt, sucked at a nipple through the cotton, then reached his right arm and kissed along the bicep to the shoulder. 

"God, Rimmer," he whispered as he reached his neck. "Your body drives me smegging wild."

He was pleasantly taken aback when Rimmer grabbed him by the shoulders and propelled him backwards into the wall and into a fiery kiss. Rimmer never took any initative when it came to sex, Lister always did everything and Rimmer just went along with it.

"Yeah," Lister moaned happily against Rimmer's lips. "Oh, yeah, Arn...," He gripped around the back of Rimmer's shoulders and began grinding his groin against Rimmer's, using the wall as leverage. "I can't get enough of you, you know that?" he panted.

"Insatiable little goit," Rimmer grinned at him. He released Lister from the wall and swung him around to topple down into the bottom bunk instead.

Lister found himself on his back with Rimmer astride him. Well this was new, he'd never had Rimmer on top of him before no matter who was inside who. He'd caused this, Lister realised. Rimmer's confidence in such matters had grown substantially, and it was all because of him and what they'd been doing. He grinned, proud of himself and proud of Rimmer. He tried grinding against him again, more slowly and carefully this time, not wanting to be overwhelming and put Rimmer off.

Rimmer gripped his wrists, pinning his arms above his head and looked down at him. 

"Just what the smeg have you done to me exactly, Lister? In the four or five months I've known you, I've had more sex than I'd ever had in my entire previous life."

In fact, the amount of sex he'd had prior to meeting Lister was zero, unless you counted android brothels or sex dolls and he hadn't even used those very often. Even Yvonne McGruder had only happened after he'd already met Lister. But even if he had have had a proper sex life before Lister came along, he suspected the comment would _still_ apply. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lister pointed out.

"Well, of course it's not a bad thing, it's just..., I don't understand what the smeg's happened to my life."

"I have," said Lister simply. 

Rimmer released his arms and Lister grabbed him and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Tell me how much you want me," Rimmer breathed between kisses and Lister smiled to himself.

"I want you, Rimmer. I want every part of you," he purred into Rimmer's ear, still gripping him tightly, and began thrusting upwards again, grinding his rock hard cock against Rimmer's through their moistening underwear. "I want _this_!"

"Inside you?" Rimmer said softly, face buried in Lister's neck.

"Yes," Lister breathed as he felt Rimmer's fingers feeling between his buttocks, caressing his opening through the fabric of his boxers. He reached out and began tugging off Rimmer's underwear, eager to get to his cock.

Rimmer reached down the side of the mattress with one hand and fished out the bottle of lubricant he had started keeping there because it was convenient. He suddenly remembered they were out of condoms but decided it didn't really matter. Knowing neither of them had any diseases, Rimmer only insisted on using them for reasons of hygiene but decided washing his dick with soap afterwards would be sufficient this time. He opened the bottle and squeezed lubricant all over his throbbing erection, hoisted Lister upright and turned him around, his back to Rimmer's front, then firmly lowered him down. His cock probed between Lister's buttocks, searching for the tight hole..., there, yes. 

Lister allowed himself to make a loud satisfied groan as Rimmer filled him up. Hard, hot flesh inside him with no latex layer between them this time. "Oh, smeg!"

"Yes?" said Rimmer quietly as he started moving his hips. "You like this?"

Yeah," Lister moaned. "Don't stop."

"Don't stop?" Rimmer rocked his hips harder.

"Ever." Lister ground himself back onto Rimmer's cock. "Never stop." This was good, and this was new, the most active Rimmer had been yet, he needed to encourage it.

Rimmer moved faster, holding Lister tightly, trying to reach his prostate with each thrust. He suddenly realised Lister was touching himself and quickly added his own hand on top of his.

Lister tensed beneath him. "Yeah, that's right," he moaned encouragingly and pushed upwards against Rimmer's hand, then slipped his own hand away and let Rimmer grip him properly. "Make me come, Arn." 

"What have you done to me, Listy?" he asked again as he stroked him, though Lister had no answer this time, he just gasped and moaned and cried out as Rimmer came inside of him. "God, Arn!"

"Smeg!" Rimmer whispered, he let himself finish and then turned his full attention to Lister's cock. 

Lister tensed his body and gripped fistfulls of sheets as he felt himself getting closer and closer. "Don't stop! Oh...!" He came suddenly, spilling across Rimmer's duvet. Which Rimmer ignored because it was due to be laundered anyway.

"Was that good?" Rimmer asked, still holding him as they regained their breaths.

"That was absolutely...," Lister sought for a word. "Epic," he concluded. "Best way to wake up in the morning." Rimmer was still inside him, he realised. He was going to have to come out of him at some point, Lister didn't want that. 

"We have to go on shift in less than half an hour," Rimmer said quietly into Lister's ear as he toyed with Lister's dreadlocks. "I'll have my third technician working Z-shift with me with my semen leaking out of him."

"Filthy!" Lister purred. 

Rimmer really was coming into his own. Lister had had a suspicion for a while that being inside of him was Rimmer's favourite way to have sex, even though it was usually Lister doing all the work, and he had wondered if that had anything to do with Rimmer's superiority complex and the fact that he was the senior technician. Now that Rimmer was clearly starting to develop some confidence about it, he wondered if, before long, Rimmer would be pounding him doggy style while demanding, "Who's your superior?!" The thought was amusing, but not entirely unappealing.

Rimmer finally, reluctantly, slid out of him and Lister reached up to his own bunk to dig out his packet of cigarettes and a lighter, then collapsed back into Rimmer's bunk and lit his second cigarette of the morning. He took a long, deep pull, then held the cigarette out for Rimmer as he breathed out the cloud of smoke.

"I don't smoke, Listy," Rimmer grumbled.

Lister sighed. "Yes, you do."

"Well, sort of," Rimmer grudgingly admitted. "But only when I'm revising..., Oh, smeg it!" He took a puff of the cigarette, ignoring Lister's smirk, before extracting himself from Lister's grip and heading to the wash basin.


End file.
